tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Annie and Clarabel/Behind the Scenes
Background Information The Railway Series Annie and Clarabel are fictional standard gauge coaches created by the Rev. W. Awdry. They first appeared in the Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine, which was published in 1946. Their last appearance was in Thomas and his Friends, published in 2011. Illustrations of Annie and Clarabel: File:AnnieillustratedbyReginaldPayne.png|1924/5 Annie as illustrated by Reginald Payne (1946) File:AnnieRWS2.png|1924/5 Annie as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1949) File:ClarabelRWS2.png|1925 Clarabel as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1949) File:AnnieClarabelillustratedbyJohnTKenney.png|1959 Annie and Clarabel as illustrated by John T. Kenney (1960) File:AnnieillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards.png|1972 Annie as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1972) File:AnnieClarabelilustratedbyEdgarHodges.png|1924/5 Annie and Clarabel as illustrated by Edgar Hodges (1980) File:AnnieClarabelillustratedbyJoLawrence.png|1985 Annie and Clarabel as illustrated by Jo Lawrence (1985) File:AnnieillustratedbyCliveSpong.png|1991 Annie as illustrated by Clive Spong (1992) File:ClarabelRWS.png|1987 Clarabel as illustrated by Clive Spong (1987) File:AnnieRWS.png|1992 Annie as illustrated by Stephen Lings (1992) File:ClarabelillustratedbyStephenLings.png|1952 Clarabel as illustrated by Stephen Lings (1990) Behind the Scenes Awdry's models The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train and it would be called Clarabel. File:TheReverend'sAnnieandClarabelmodels.jpg Television Series Gauge 1 models Annie and Clarabel were made from Tenmille's gauge 1 Stroudley 1st/2nd Composite coach with custom roofs and vacuum formed ends. For production of the episode, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, resin copies of them were made. File:GaugeOneTenmilleStroudleyCoach2.png|Tenmille Stroudley coach File:GaugeOneTenmilleStroudleyCoach1.png|Tenmille Stroudley brake coach File:ThomasSeason1promo.png File:ThomasSeason1promo3.jpeg File:Thomas,Annie,andClarabelpromo.jpg File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay74.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches12.png File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png File:AnnieModel.jpg File:ClarabelModel.jpg File:AnnieandClarabel'sModelSpecification.PNG In the first series episodes James and the Coaches, Annie and Clarabel were reused for the orange branch line coaches. File:JamesandtheCoaches34.png File:JamesandtheCoaches35.png File:JamesandtheCoaches48.png In the third series episodes Thomas Gets Bumped, Annie was seen open doors. This was reproduced by bonding door parts to the side. File:ThomasGetsBumped22.png In the tenth series episodes Thomas and the Shooting Star, Clarabel was seen with a tail lamp. This was powered by a hidden battery pack. File:ThomasandtheShootingStar22.png Annie and Clarabel have modifications throughout the model era. These include: * Series 3: ** Annie's front bufferbeam was raised to the same level as her rear one and Clarabel's; prior to this, it had been lowered down to accommodate Thomas' abnormally low buffers. * Series 5: ** They became significantly weathered, due to their models being in poor shape. ** In Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, they were repainted, lost their weathering, they received grey roofs and their buffer shank housings became red. Annie and Clarabel's resin models are now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. They had previously been on display at Nitrogen Studios. File:Display Case (3).png File:AnnieHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg File:ClarabelHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg In 2019, a faithful replica prop was made by CoolProps in Japan and sold to the public. They used the original models located at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan for referencing. File:CoolPropsThomasWithAnnieAndClarabel1.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:CoolPropsThomasWithAnnieAndClarabel2.png File:CoolPropsThomasWithAnnieAndClarabel3.png File:CoolPropsThomasWithAnnieAndClarabel4.png File:CoolPropsThomasAnnieClarabel.png File:CoolPropsAnnie.png|Annie File:CoolPropsAnnie1.png File:CoolPropsAnnie2.png File:CoolPropsAnnie3.png File:CoolPropsAnnieClarabel.png File:CoolPropsClarabel.png|Clarabel File:CoolPropsClarabel1.png File:CoolPropsClarabel2.png File:CoolPropsClarabel3.png File:CoolPropsAnnieClarabelFaces.png|Unhappy face maskes File:CoolPropsAnnieClarabelRoofs.png|By removing the roofs, the seats inside can be seen. Gauge 3 models Gauge 3 models of Annie and Clarabel was built in the eleventh series to be used alongside the large-scale models of Skarloey Railway engines, which had been used since the fifth series for ease of filming and reliability. The models only appeared in the episode, Duncan Does it All. File:DuncanDoesItAll59.png Close-up model A close-up model of Annie and Clarabel were built to be used for scenes where they had to interact with the close-up scale figures. The same model was used for both coaches with Annie's name written on one side and Clarabel's name on the other. Annie and Clarabel's close up model was used in the first, third, fourth, sixth, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth series, and the special Calling All Engines!. File:ThomasandtheGuard34.png File:ThomasGetsBumped43.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter15.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak36.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak37.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak38.png File:ThomasandtheTuba88.png File:Don'tTellThomas71.png File:CallingAllEngines!491.png File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic41.png File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic45.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane65.png File:SeeingtheSights19.png File:SeeingtheSights41.png File:SeeingtheSights60.png File:SeeingtheSights64.png File:SeeingtheSights76.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)56.png File:SavedYou!76.png File:SavedYou!behindthescenes5.jpg In the episodes James and the Coaches and Edward's Exploit, Annie and Clarabel's close-up model was reused for an orange branch line coach. File:JamesandtheCoaches40.png File:Edward'sExploit31.png CGI models In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Annie and Clarabel were recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios. Their models were "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Annie and Clarabel's Gauge 1 models were used for referencing. According to Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. Their CGI models have gone through some slight changes. * Hero of the Rails: ** They increased in length and height; now being as tall as Thomas' cab. ** The tops of Annie's end windows became slightly curved inwards while Clarabel's remained straight. ** Their orange-brown liveries became more vibrant. * Series 13: ** Annie and Clarabel's eyelashes disappeared. * Series 14: ** Some episodes featured their eyelashes back. * Series 15: ** Their eyelashes returned fully. File:DoubleTrouble55.png|Final Render File:PlayTime52.png|Interior File:PlayTime53.png|Coupling File:TimeForaStory74.png|Final Render File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable3.png|Annie's emergency cable File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable50.png|Clarabel's brake File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable59.png|Annie's floor File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable81.png File:LostProperty40.png File:LostProperty41.png|Annie's window File:LostProperty58.png File:LostProperty76.png Voice Actors Annie * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner * Teresa Gallagher * Tomoko Naka * Saori Gotō * Sakura Yoshioka * Julia Holmes * Renate Pichler * Marianne Westby * Lena Meieran * Krystyna Kozanecka * Zuzanna Galia * Agnieszka Kunikowska * Anna Apostolakis * Blanche Ravalec * Norma Iturbe * Olga Hnidey * Ana Teresa Ávila * Mia Kadosh * Marjolein Algera * Mariana Zink * Olga Kuznetsova * Susa Saukko * Paqui Horcajo * Anna Cugini * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ Clarabel * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner * Teresa Gallagher * Chisato Nakajima * Saori Gotō * Sakura Yoshioka * Margrit Strassburger * Monika Hein * Marion von Stengel * Marion Martienzen * Marianne Westby * Marit Berg * Ewa Serwa * Lidia Sadowa * Blanche Ravalec * Ruth Toscano * Talya Barkay * Marjolein Algera * Claudia Victoria * Olga Kuznetsova * Susa Saukko * Paqui Horcajo * Laura Amadei * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Annie and Clarabel Category:Images from behind the scenes